Talk:Leek Pie
Range Are you sure that 6lvl leek pie's damage range is 1-80? : Leek pie doesn't even have a 6th level yet, so no. - Dashiva 12:39, 2 May 2006 (UTC) Cost does ne 1 now how much leek pie costs?.......ive heard from 60kk to 120kk.....i wish ther was a place where i can buy it or sumthin :try bonta/brakmar scrolls sellrooms its +/- 50-100kk on rushu but price changes alot--Lili 12:32, 18 April 2007 (UTC) PP Lock do u need 200 pp lock or can u be f2p? PP Lock Again hey about that pp lock if u have 2 characters can u break the pp lock Leek Pie and Eniripsas What on Earth (or in the World of Twelve) is this spell doing on the Eniripsa page under the spells list? This spell, though often associated with eniripsas, and often used by them, does not belong to enis, so should not go on their page. I have seen most classes using this spell, not just enis. If whoever put it there can provide a suitable reason, I will withdraw my complaint. I will also leave this message on the Eniripsa Talk Page, so this person will be more likely to see it. Thank you, AdventuresOfASquirrel 05:09, 24 November 2007 (UTC) (AVeryAnnoyedSquirrel) Is it recommended to Level Leek Pie to 3 since you can attack 3x's with it anyway? Sometimes, yes, but unless you are talking about why Leek Pie was on the Eniripsa page under spells, you should start a new section by using 2 equals signs, e.g., Levelling Leek Pie? . I believe: ONLY level Leek Pie if you either: do really bad damage with most of your other spells AND have lots of + damages or if you have 3 Scroll of Spells so that you don't waste spell capital. Or you could try unlearning it later. Also, can you please sign your posts on talk pages, using four tildes (~), so that people know who you are. If you do not wish your IP address to become public knowledge, you could always create an account. I hope this helps you. AdventuresOfASquirrel 08:58, 27 November 2007 (UTC) (TryingToBeAHelpfulSquirrel) Scrolled? PP? Can someone tell me what the pp lock is on leek pie? how many group members? and can someone please please tell me how to SCROLL leek pie? i just learned you can scroll a spell. i just dont know how. can someone please leave a response to this question cause i need an answer. thank you :D IopOfStrength (talk) 01:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :PP lock on Leek 200 (2 people). To scroll a spell, you need, surprisingly enough, a Scroll of Spells, dropped by Blue Larva, or exchanged for 5 Diamonds. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 02:54, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Iops and Leek Pie In my opinion i think leek pie is better with iops. If someone answers my question i left not too long ago, leek pie can do some serious damage considering im a common intelligence build iop.(well int/str but nvm...) so i dont think leek pie should be on the eniripsias page. the most common build is intelligence iops. Just like xelors nd agility same with sacriers and chance. What im trying to say is can someone remove leek pie off eniripsia classes page? the spell isn't quite fit for them. IopOfStrength (talk) 01:22, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Leek Pie was removed from the Eniripsa page after it was pointed out. It doesn't belong on the Iop page any more than it belonged on the Eniripsa page. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 02:54, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you squirrel. i already have the scroll but just how do i SCROLL the spell? and if the lock is 2 ppl why when i have like 9 it doesnt drop once? IopOfStrength (talk) 03:41, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :For scrolling it, see my answer above (under your question) and my comment even further up the page (...). For why it doesn't drop, it's a very low rate. That's why it costs so much to buy. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 04:11, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you again squirrel. but i mean step by step how to scroll the spell, i already have the int scroll. just please guide me on how to SCROLL the spell.IopOfStrength (talk) 19:37, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Try double clicking on the spell scroll, or clicking once then going to the use option. Galrauch (talk) 21:49, 5 July 2009 (UTC)